1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a clamp for application to a penis which applies pressure to the urethra to block the undesired flow of urine therepast. More particularly, it is concerned with a compact, unitary clamp which may be worn during everyday activities and having a pair of ears opposite a side opening whereby the ears may be pinched to widen a corresponding pair of arms for sliding the clamp over the penis, whereupon the ears may be released to apply pressure to the penis specifically to the urethra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incontinence is a problem encountered by many men and is more common among geriatrics. While the cause of male incontinence may have a variety of different reasons, the uncontrolled and undesired passage of urine is a significant problem resulting in embarrassment and restriction of activities. While adult diapers are one solution to the problem, they are bulky, retain the moisture, and are embarrassing and difficult for some aging men to handle in public lavatories.
Other devices have been developed over the years, but are more suited to invalids or overnight use due to their bulky characteristics and often difficult for a user to manage. Such devices include those shown and described, for example, in U.S. Patents D 299,168 to Bergstrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,322 to Badrian; U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,753 to Means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,754 to Koessler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,421 to Balick; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,611 to Bamrucker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,016 to Worth, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,886 to Timmons; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,125 to Chadwick.
There has developed a need for an improved male incontinence control which may be carried by the penis during everyday activities of the user, is easy for older men to use, and provides control of incontinence without causing necrosis of the penile tissue.
These needs have largely been met by the penile clamp of the present invention. In addition to being economical to produce, the device is simple to understand and apply, is both comfortable and compact to permit usage in everyday situations outside the home, resists shifting on the penis which might occlude blood flow, and may be relaxed to permit desired urination by the user without the necessity of removal. This last feature is of great benefit to many men, as it permits them to urinate in a normal manner, such as standing vertically at a urinal, and thereby enhances and retains their self-image and esteem.
Broadly speaking, the clamp of the present invention includes a unitary member formed of synthetic resin which is flexible but sufficiently hard to avoid deformation of the surface of the device. The clamp includes two arms which are designed to envelop a section of the penis. A bridge section connects the two arms, with two ears extending from the bridge section opposite the arms. The arms are thus connected to and integral with the bridge and the ears at a proximate end, but have an opening between their distal ends. This opening enables the ears to be pinched together by one hand to open the arms, which are resilient and normally biased to clamp onto the penis. One of the arms has a concave inner surface to substantially conform around the top side of the users penis. The other arm has an arcuate member which is convex in the area of the urethra to impart a clamping force thereon. In one embodiment, the arcuate member extends in the manner of a cantilevered spring from the distal end of the other arm toward the bridge. In another embodiment, the arcuate member is formed on the lower arm itself. Preferably, the arcuate member is narrowed in width relative to the bridge and upper arm, whereby its clamping force may be focused on only a relative narrow portion of the urethra to provide a point blockage therein. Also, all or a portion of the clamp has a fabric or flocked surface which absorbs moisture and inhibits longitudinal or circumferential slippage of the clamp. The flocked surface improves comfort for the user and because it inhibits slippage, not only improves the performance of the device but resists movement which could cause the arcuate member to shift opposite a vein or artery in the penis.